


Omega - Pilot

by Goldenpetal13



Series: Omega Arrow [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Changing POVs, Changing Tenses, F/M, Family Death, Implied Femslash, Implied Knotting, Implied Mpreg, Implied Slash, M/M, Mating Bonds, Mentions of Death, Show Level Violence and Deaths, alpha/beta/omega, mentions of abuse, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenpetal13/pseuds/Goldenpetal13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU – After a violent shipwreck, spoilt Omega Oliver Queen comes home to Starling City a changed man.  Bonded to three Alphas and a fellow Omega he’s ready to right the wrongs his father did and to save his City from those who would use their power and money for their own selfish gain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rated Mature due to show level violence and themes.
> 
> Warnings: Slash, Fem Slash, Alpha/Beta/Omega verse, show level violence and death, mentions of torture, mentions of abuse, grief, family deaths, others to be added as required.
> 
> Don’t like don’t read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews). 
> 
> I own nothing, literally.

Lian Yu Now: Oliver Queen

 

Running through the forest I hurry to the rocks and climb up as quickly as I can.  Pausing I study the vessel as it comes closer.  It’s a fishing boat and I let myself feel a moment of victory before I jump along the edge of the cliff to the hidden cache of weapons.

 

Pulling out the bow and the special arrow, I set fire to the arrow and take aim.  All these years of training pay off as the arrow slices through the air to it’s target.  The pile of treated wood on the beach gives off the intended bloom of fire and minutes later the boat changes direction to head towards the beach.

 

They land on Lian Yu, an Island named in Mandarin for Purgatory.

 

I’m soon there to greet them.  To reveal myself to them.  For five years I’ve had one main thought, one main goal; to survive.  Survive and one day return home with my Alphas and fellow Omega.  The Island held many dangers. To live I had to make myself more than what I was.  To forge myself into a weapon. I am returning, not the boy Omega that was shipwrecked, but the man that will bring justice to those who have poisoned my city.

 

My name is Oliver Queen.

 

WEBG Starling City 7 News: Breaking News

 

Oliver Queen is alive.  The Starling City resident was found by fisherman in the North China Sea along with fellow Starling resident Sara Lance, and three other people just days ago, five years after he went missing and was presumed dead after the accident at sea which claimed the Queen’s Gambit.

 

Queen was a regular tabloid presence and a fixture of the Starling City club scene.  Shortly before his disappearance he was acquitted of assault charges stemming from a highly publicized drunken altercation with paparazzi.

 

Queen is the Omega son of Starling City’s billionaire Robert Queen who was also on board but is now officially confirmed as deceased.

 

Starling City Hospital Now: Moira Queen

 

Moira Queen pauses at the door to her son’s room and listens as the doctor tells her the results of the medical.  As Oliver’s an Omega he needs a registered guardian for emergencies and she’s done her best to take over that role, it’s temporary for the moment.  She can be his guardian but only until his Alphas turn up and then she legally can’t do anything but step back and let them take him away from her.

 

“Twenty percent of his body is covered in scar tissue.  Second degree burns on his back and his arms.  X-Rays show at least twelve fractures that never properly healed. And then there are the Mating bites,” The doctor won’t even look at her for that part, “The ones on his right shoulder are frenzied, messy, and faded,” the last gives her hope, faded means the bond didn’t take or was now broken.  “The three Mating bites on his left shoulder are clear and crisp,” her hope dies, her son is bonded for life to three Alphas, unless he takes drastic steps to break those bonds.

 

Turning from where she was watching her son she asks, “Has he said anything about what happened?”

 

“No,” The doctor looks worried, “He’s barely said anything.”  She turns her head back to stare at Oliver, an Oliver who’s busy staring out of the hospital window and giving no sign he even knows she’s here.  “Moira, I’d like you to prepare yourself.  The Oliver you lost might not be the one they found.”

 

She opens the hospital door anyway and hopes against hope that it was her Oliver that they found.  That somehow her son has come back to her.  He’s also returned alone as his three Alphas are causing severe paperwork issues to get them into the US.  And the other Omega won’t come back on her own as her family are doing everything they can to get her to stay with them and to get her to break her bonds to the Alphas.

 

Moira has a short space of time to convince her son to break his bonds, to be free to choose who he wants to spend the rest of his life with, and then these gold-digging Alphas won’t get their hands on Oliver’s trust fund money.  She won’t allow her son to be used for his money.  But first she has to get her son back home and then she can start working on freeing him, and finding out what Robert could have told him.

 

Starling City Hospital Now: Oliver Queen

 

I hear the door open and I keep my eyes trained on my city.  Only when my mom says, “Oliver,” do I turn from the view to acknowledge her.

 

She hasn’t changed.  She’s exactly like I remember her, “Mom,” is pulled from me as I wait to see if she’ll welcome me back or hate me for not being able to save my father, or for being Bonded by bites to three Alphas.

 

I needn’t have worried she welcomes me back with open arms, “Oh, my beautiful boy,” her voice breaks as she tries to hold back her tears and for the first time in years I’m hugging my mother.  I’ve missed her so much.  We don’t bother to break the hug for a long time and I breathe in her Beta scent, it tugs at my childhood memories and I let myself enjoy this moment.


	2. Chapter 2

The Queen Mansion Now: Oliver Queen

 

I am finally home. Raisa is like mom, exactly like I remembered. Thea is all grown up, I’m stunned at how she’s bloomed, and then there is the strange man in our house.

 

Everyone acts like he belongs here and I try not to glare at this Walter Steele too much. There’s no reason to believe my mother would have remained single all this time, but it’s still a shock and I know nothing about him, I’ll reserve judgement, for now. It doesn’t mean I won’t keep an eye on him.

 

“I have to make a phone call,” I reluctantly let go of Thea, “Mom, can I use the phone? It’ll be overseas.”

 

“Of course you can Oliver,” She gives me a worried look, “You don’t need to ask.”

 

“Thank you,” I’m too used to being in a unit to do things without asking or telling people, or getting back to base and then telling people. We had to communicate to stay alive. And in a way this will reinforce the idea that I’m a Bonded Omega, that I live for my Alpha, or Alphas in this case.

 

The phone is in the same place and I dial by memory, I ask for Yao Fei and wait patiently, something else I learnt on the Island, patience, it’s not a lesson that’s stuck well. I’m unsurprised by Yao Fei’s monosyllabic greeting.

 

“Hello Yao Fei, it’s Oliver. I’m back in Starling City. I’m safe at my mother’s house. I’ll start looking for a place for us all to live tomorrow. How are you, Slade, Shado, and Sara?” I keep my voice soft and calm, just like a Bonded should act around their Alpha. I also know that things were not going well when I left China for Starling City as our advanced scout. Our stories, though surprising and almost unbelievable, will have physical evidence on the Island to back them up, and that will be problematic for some governments to have to deal with. Luckily my story hit the news arena faster than expected and there was so much media attention the chances of any of us being assassinated dropped dramatically.

 

“Stay safe, find us a place, and things here are not good. Too much paper. Not enough thinking,” He bites out and I hide my grin at his answer, he likes to get straight to the point as much as he can, though his lessons are incredibly obscure as if he thinks we’re smarter than we actually are. “Be good Oliver,” and then the line goes dead, he’s also not one for goodbyes.

 

Putting down the receiver I turn to find everyone obviously listening in and not bothering to pretend they’re not eavesdropping on me. “That was Yao Fei,” I tell them acting happy, and I am, my Omega instincts tend to flood my body with happy hormones when I’m around my Alphas. “He’s the Primary Alpha of my group.”

 

“Okay,” Thea appears to be somewhat upset. “You’re moving out already?”

 

Oh, she’s upset I’m leaving home, “Thea I’m Bonded now, I belong to them utterly, so I’ll be living with them when they arrive here in Starling City.” Letting my hands drop down to my abdomen I add, “We were careful about pregnancies on the Island, we don’t have to be now,” I hint at children in my immediate future, though that won’t be until we can start to fix my city.

 

If anything that upsets all of them and then it’s Walter stepping forward, “Oliver, I’m sure your mother and sister would love for you to live here and not move out, and there’s plenty of room in this house. There’s no need for you to leave if you all simply moved in here.” We hadn’t thought of that, though it would cut down on living costs and the grounds are large enough to allow us to do some training.

 

Both my mother and Thea have hopeful looks on their faces so I act hesitant, “Are you sure you don’t mind my three Alphas and fellow Omega moving in here? We don’t want to intrude,” I trail off and give off as much uncertainty as I can.

 

“Oliver,” Mom walks swiftly towards me, “This is your home. You and your,” she almost chokes on the word, “Alphas, as well as Sara, can live here for as long as you want. And if you have children, well then I’ll get to be close to my grandchildren.”

 

And the added security would keep the Lances away from Sara until she’s ready to face them. She knows that what she and I did together was wrong. We both betrayed Laurel. Though I was older so I take most of the blame, I was running away from my problems, like I always did, and now I don’t run away, I face them head on.

 

“Thank you mom, when I speak to them I’ll let them know and ask them if we can stay here,” I let her pull me into a hug, “I’ll still have to give them other options but I’m sure I won’t be able to find anything better.”

 

The Queen Mansion Now: Thea Queen

 

Her brother is alive. He’s alive. That’s all she’s cared about for the last few days. And now he’s actually home.

 

It was like a dream come true, only now it’s a nightmare, he’s talking about Alphas and Bonding and their mom isn’t doing anything to stop it. In fact Walter’s suggested these unknown people just move in with them.

 

How the hell is her brother Bonded?

 

She plays along but the moment he goes up to his room she turns on her mom and Walter. “What the hell?” She hisses it at them. “Oliver’s Bonded?”

 

Her mom has that look that means she knew all along, “Your brother Bonded, by bite, to three Alphas and an Omega.” Bite? Her brother was Bitten? That’s so wrong and barbaric. “Apparently both Oliver and Sara were questioned in China about it and they must have convinced the authorities there because not only were the three Alphas not executed,” Her mom pauses and doesn’t seem able to continue.

 

“Thea,” Walter is extra calm and controlled, that’s never a good sign, “Your mother means that the Bonds were not only allowed but backed up by International Law. Your brother Oliver is Bonded until death, or until he chooses to break those Bonds. As both the Omegas Oliver and Sara are US Citizens their Alphas will come with them to live here.” He steps up to her mom and puts his arm around her and Thea flounders.

 

“But,” Thea just can’t grasp it, “Bonded? Oliver?” She’s only just got him back. Flashes of news stories flood her mind, of abused, broken Omegas Bitten and forced into Mating Bonds. That can’t be Ollie, it just can’t be her brother.

 

“We managed to keep Oliver’s Bonds out of the news, for now,” Her mom stands up straighter, “And I don’t want anyone to mention it to his face, I want him to know that he’s safe, that he’s home, that we’re here for him.

 

Reluctantly Thea nods trying to process how to deal with someone who may have been badly abused.

 

CNRI Now: Laurel Lance

 

Adam Hunt.

 

Her friend is right, the man is owed far too many favours by far too many people. Yet she can’t walk away from this. The people he’s hurt need justice and he needs to be stopped.

 

She stares at the board and ponders her next moves, she has to get those right, there are too many people counting on this to mess it up. And then the news finally penetrates her mind and she turns to see the TV still playing the damn story about Oliver Queen.

 

The same Oliver Queen that is back in Starling City, while her sister is still stuck in China with an unknown Alpha and is refusing to have anything to do with her family.

 

When they start to talk about her sister she shuts off the TV making everyone stare at her. Putting the remote down she goes back to work and tries so hard not to think about Oliver, or Sara, or how this was pulling her family apart, again.

 

The Queen Mansion Now: Oliver Queen

 

Stepping out of the bathroom I pad to the window as the rain lashes down. Everything is so familiar and yet so different at the same time. I stare in the mirror and I don’t recognise the man that stares back.

 

Alone in the room I stand there as the lightning lashes the sky and a storm descends on the mansion.

 

The Queen’s Gambit Then: Oliver Queen

 

The boat was being tossed around as I staggered out of my room away from Sara to see my dad looking worried. “Are we in trouble?” I asked him not really worried about his answer.

 

“One of us is,” He sighed.

 

“Ollie,” Sara called from behind me, the silken wrap she’d worn not really hiding the fact that she was wearing almost nothing. “Where do you keep the bottle opener on this thing?”

 

“Oh I’ll be there in a minute Sara,” I told her and she left with a laugh.

 

Dad sighed again, “You know son,” He put his hand on my shoulder, “That is not going to finish well.” His other hand came to rest on my chest, “For either of them, or for you,” of course he’d bring Laurel into it. But then again I was dating Laurel and I had just brought her baby sister along for lots of meaningless sex on the boat, and I wasn’t honest enough to admit I was really running away from my relationship with Laurel and the serious turn it had taken.

 

The Queen Mansion Now: Oliver Queen

 

There’s a picture of me and dad on the table in the foyer. I’m beaming like I don’t have a care in the world and my father is just as I remember him.

 

Behind me the front door opens and Tommy walks in, he says, “What did I tell you? Yachts suck.”

 

I can’t keep the smile off my face, when I turn around I find him waiting with his own grin for me, “Tommy Merlyn.” We hug it out, just two Omegas, and I’m reminded of all the hugs we’ve had down the years. He really is like the brother I never had. An Omega just like me, overlooked and mostly considered breeding stock, if either of us had wanted to settle down.

 

“I missed you buddy,” He tells me as he pats my back.

 

Dinner is awkward. Tommy does his best to carry almost the whole conversation. Even going so far as to bring up sports, he might be a fan but he never used to be that into any game.

 

As Tommy tries to spoil the ending of Lost for me I watch Walter fill my mother’s glass for her. Their body language speaks volumes to me and I have to work to keep the glare off my face.

 

Thea chooses that moment to lean towards me asking, “What was it like there?” Everyone stops what they are doing to give me and Thea looks.

 

I can’t tell her the truth. Not all of it. So I just tell her, “Cold.”

 

Tommy butts in and tries to rescue the lapse, “Tomorrow. You and me we’re doing the city. You’ve got a lot to catch up on.”

 

Mom thinks it’s a great idea, so I add to it and mention swinging by the office. Walter doesn’t think it’s a good idea, and that they’ll be plenty of time for that later. It piques my interest.

 

An interest that is broken by Raisa losing her balance and crashing into me. I catch her and the fruit bowl easily. When she apologies I make a slip and talk to her in Russian. Everyone is surprised and I manage to dodge it by verbally swiping at Walter regarding his relationship with my mother. The tension racks up as a few words are exchanged, in the end I stand up and ask if I can be excused. It’s something I’ve not done since before Thea was born and then mom gives me a nod and I leave.

 

I snag some of the fruit as I leave and Tommy makes sure to remind me about tomorrow. Patting his shoulder I take time to wink at Thea before I leave the room.

 

Outside the storm worsens.

 

The Queen’s Gambit Then: Oliver Queen

 

Sara had counted the seconds between the flashes of light and the shaking boom of thunder. I mocked her so called scientific method as she then mocked my dropping out. She always could give as good as she got in verbal sparring. My overinflated ego had tended to get battered around her.

 

I did try to counter with fermentation and biology. A very obvious tactic to get things back on track. A track she was more than happy to follow. She mentioned Laurel and how she would kill Sara, I foolishly told her, “Your sister will never know,” and then we went back to starting a fresh round of more sex.

 

Even when the lights flickered and went out briefly, I still thought we were going to be fine, that nothing bad was going to happen. How could it? I was Oliver Queen and life for me was always good. Consequences happened to other people, never to me.

 

In seconds we were thrown across the room. I managed to sit up a little, only to see Sara ripped away from me, pulled down into the water that was flooding the room. I screamed her name and tried to reach for her but I was too late.

 

Sara was gone.

 

And then the water was there for me too.

 

I still don’t know how I fought my way out of that room and up to the turbulent surface. The burn of air in my lungs as I broke through was searing. The struggle to stay at the surface was nearly impossible. Driving rain pelted my face. The only light were the forks of lightning, the booms of thunder no longer anything but deafening.

 

It was futile but I still screamed her name.

 

Then my dad was there in the emergency raft. I was pulled aboard with him and one other crew member. Dad held me in the boat when I tried to go back for Sara. We watched the last part of the Queen’s Gambit go down under the water leaving us alone in the storm swept ocean.

 

The Queen Mansion Now: Moira Queen

 

She hears him scream Sara’s name over the sound of the storm.

 

Hurrying to Oliver’s room she is startled to see him lying on the floor in front of the open windows. The rain is pouring into his room and onto his body. He’s asleep trapped in a nightmare. Kneeing beside him she calls his name, “Oliver, wake up. Oliver,” she shakes his shoulder trying to wake him up and free him from his nightmare.

 

She’s not at all prepared for her Omega son to somehow flip her over and to jam his hand on her throat as if he’s fighting off an attacker. Walter’s voice snaps out, “Oliver,” and suddenly she’s free as Oliver scuttles backwards away from them.

 

He huddles by the window, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” and she is forced to remember the doctor’s words, because her son is clearly affected by the terrible things that happened when he was away.

 

“No it’s okay Oliver,” She tries to reassure him. “It’s alright sweetheart. You’re home,” and he finally looks up at her, but he looks trapped and wounded. “You’re home.” And she will do anything to protect him and keep him safe.


	3. Chapter 3

Starling City Now: Oliver Queen

 

I didn’t sleep well last night, too shaken from my nightmares, attacking my own mother, and missing Slade. I hate sleeping without him beside me. After checking my box hidden under my bed, double checking my father’s book with the list, and then finding out my sister was taking drugs, I still tried to reconnect with her, I gave her the hosen and she accepted. She’s hiding something from me, she’s more worried than she should be, and I don’t think it’s just the drugs either.

 

Tommy showed his normal amazing timing and blundered straight in allowing Speedy to escape before I could talk to her more about what I’d see between her and her so called friend. I’m going to have to do something about that before my Alphas get here, because they are not going to allow that to happen under their noses. They won’t be as nice about it as I will be either.

 

Driving through the city I’m shocked by how bad it’s gotten in the five years I’ve been gone. It’s going to take a lot of work to start turning things around, to make a difference and to save it from the people trying to poison it.

 

Letting Tommy ramble on I simply encourage him to keep taking about all the nightclubs he’s been in and which ones were best for scoring women. And then he mentions a party, for me.

 

“Wait my what?” I ask him not wanting a party at all.

 

“You came back from the dead. This calls for a party. You tell me where and when, and I’ll take of everything,” He tells me and he really hasn’t changed at all, same old Tommy.

 

Pulling around a corner he stops outside my dad’s old factory and shakes his head, “This city’s gone to crap, you know your dad sold his factory just in time. Hey why’d you want to drive to this neighbourhood anyway?”  


Staring at my dad’s old factory I mentally go through the plans we have for it, “No reason,” I lie to Tommy.

 

“So what did you miss the most?” He carries on as my lie slides under his radar, “Steaks at the palm? Drinks at the station?” He gives me his biggest stupidest grin, “Meaningless sex?” That confirms that the news of me being bonded has been supressed. I haven’t noticed it on any of the news stations.

 

Normally Bondings or Matings between Omegas and anyone are very ceremonial and there are numerous legal hoops to jump through. If an Alpha were to simply bite and mark an Omega it can be grounds for the death penalty. Down through the years too many Omegas have been forced into Bonds and Matings they had no interest in, to the point that we are protected very well on that front.

 

Tommy and I always scoffed at getting Bonded through a bite, it’s considered barbaric and one of the worst ways to get Bonded. He’d be horrified to know that’s how I was Bonded. First against my will and then later, with much more enthusiasm and consent on my part. The three Bites throb on my shoulder and I have to fight not to reach up and touch them

 

Changing the subject, thought I doubt he realises it, I say, “Laurel.”

 

The smile drops off his face, “Everyone is happy you’re alive. You want to see the one person that isn’t?”

 

I have no answer for him. I need to see for myself that she’s okay. And I need to see for Sara that she’s okay. Sara might not be ready to face her family but that’s not stopped her worrying like crazy about them.

 

CRNI Now: Laurel Lance

 

Finding out about the change of venue and which Judge they’d now be facing is a blow. She has to remind herself and Joanne that they don’t need to go outside the law to help people.

 

And then she sees him.

 

Oliver Queen standing at her desk and reading a piece of paper. She was hoping to never see him again, “Hello Laurel.”

 

Why does he get to come home and her sister is still stuck in China? Why does he get to avoid all the hurt and pain? She can’t deal with him here and takes him outside to talk. He can say his piece and then leave her and her family the hell alone.

 

He seems surprised about law school, and then brings up Adam Hunt, “Five years and you want to talk about Adam Hunt?” She asks him.

 

“No, not really,” They slow to a stop in the sunshine.

 

“Why are you here Ollie?” She’s tried to ignore the curiosity but it’s gotten the best of her.

 

“To apologise,” Is surprising and he even seems sincere. “It was my fault,” he admits and not once do his eyes wander, he doesn’t flinch, he means it. “I want to ask you not to blame her,” meaning Sara, a Sara that isn’t allowed home because her Alpha is keeping her on a very short leash.

 

And she finds she doesn’t blame her at all, “For what? Falling under your spell? How could I possibly blame her for doing the same things I did?”

 

“I never meant,” He tries to explain.

 

Laurel cuts him off, “She was my sister,” and now he looks away from her, down at the ground like he’s sorry, or ashamed, or both. “I couldn’t be angry because she was dead. I couldn’t grieve because I was so angry. And that’s what happens when your sister dies while screwing your boyfriend.” His jaw tightens but he doesn’t say anything. “We buried an empty coffin because we thought her body was at the bottom of the ocean, where you left her. And now she can’t come home to us, to her family, because she’s Bonded. She is stuck with that Alpha for the rest of her life. And it shouldn’t be her. It should’ve been you.” It should’ve been Ollie that actually paid for his actions, not Sara, and not Laurel and her family.

 

“I know its too late to say this, but I’m sorry,” He says and they’re just words, it’s always just words with Oliver Queen.

 

“Yeah I’m sorry too. I’d hoped you’d rot in hell a whole lot longer than five years,” she turns on her heel and walks away only to pass Tommy, “How did you think that was going to go Tommy?”

 

“About like that,” follows her into the building. She forces herself to stop thinking about Oliver, or Sara, and gets back to work, there are people counting on her to stop Adam Hunt.

 

Starling City Now: Oliver Queen

 

That could have gone worse. At least she talked to me. At least she’ll have a chance to think over my words and hopefully when Sara and Shado get here, Laurel will be ready to welcome her sister back.

 

“Okay, so we took care of that, good call,” Tommy strides next to me as we go to pick up his car. “Now we can make up for lost time. If you’re not too sick of fish I suggest we find some models and eat sushi off of them.”

 

He’s interrupted by a van coming up behind us. That and red masked men that blow dart us. It doesn’t feel like an assassination, more like a kidnapping because of the way the drug is affecting me. I fall to the ground and I’m forced to watch as a man steps out of a building to be gunned down by our assailants.

 

Slade is gonna kick my ass when he finds out how quickly I went down. I had to spend days reassuring him I would be fine by myself in Starling City, that I’d be safe until he and the other Alphas could get here to protect me. I’ve been left on my own in far more dangerous settings and survived by myself.

 

As the drug makes my eyes close I can see the light almost swinging above me.

 

North China Sea Then: Oliver Queen

 

It was dark and the three of us were adrift somewhere. Over the wind dad yelled, “Here son, drink,” as he shoved the bottle of water into my hand.

 

I sipped from it gratefully and then the lone crew member yelled, “What the hell are you doing? That’s all we’ve got.”

 

“If anyone’s making it out of here, it’s going to be him,” my father replied and it was so soon after I’d lost Sara that it had an impact. Dad sounded like he didn’t think he was going to make it. That he would die out here.

 

“I’m so sorry,” He carried on like he hadn’t just said he didn’t think he would make it out of here alive. “I thought I would have more time. I’m not the man you think I am. I didn’t build our city I failed it. And I wasn’t the only one.” I could only stare at him shock, I didn’t understand what he was trying to tell me.


	4. Chapter 4

Starling City Now: Oliver Queen

 

“Mr Queen,” a man’s voice calls my name but he’s muffled by something. Oh yes, I was kidnapped. “Mr Queen!” The hood is taken off of my head and I get my bearings quickly as I scope out where I’ve been taken.

 

It’s some kind of warehouse, probably abandoned, and then the red mask is shoved in my face, as is a sparking Taser. The man is close enough, sweaty enough, that I can catch a whiff of him, a Beta. His personal aura is weak, he doesn’t know how to project it, to use it like a weapon. I do and I glance over to see Tommy laying face down on a pallet, he’s breathing and I can’t see any blood.

 

“Did your father survive that accident?” The man who was foolish enough to kidnap me asks. That starts to narrow the reasons for my kidnapping down. I’m also secured to the chair by my wrists. They’re asking me about my father, they’re trying to find out what I know. Another quick glance around confirms their numbers and positions, I begin to work out the last few stages of my attack.

 

“I ask the questions, you give me the answers,” the red masked man says as he breathes heavily. I test the bonds on my wrists and stall for time. I don’t say anything and it annoys the man enough to shove the Taser against my chest, I don’t bother to hold my yell in, I doubt anyone can hear me.

 

When the Taser is taken away I have a few moments before I’m questioned again, “Did he make it to the Island? Did he tell you anything?” I’m Tased again when I refuse to answer. It hurts. I’ve been hurt worst, and frankly this Beta is not intimidating, I’ve faced down truly horrific threats in the past and Slade Wilson. A Slade Wilson who was ready to kill me, and there have been other incidents through the years, my Alpha tends to be a bit grumpy at the best of times. He’s mellowed a lot though, most of his grumpy act is just that, an act. I’m also one of the few people that can make him laugh, I like doing that, he has a nice laugh.

 

Getting my breathing under control I do finally answer, “Yes he did.” These men were sent after me, they must have been hired by the people my father told me about. By someone on the list.

 

“What did he tell you Mr Queen?” The Beta asks still chasing answers he’ll never find.

 

Tommy is still out cold. He won’t see anything. I’m free to be myself. I’m free to start our plan. “He told me I’m going to kill you,” I give an honest truthful answer to the Beta. I doubt he’ll take me seriously. People always underestimate Omegas.

 

As I expected the Beta laughs at my threat, “You’re delusional. You’re zip cuffed to that chair.” The cuffs were easy to get out of, he should have kept my hands in sight at all times. I bring my arms up and around letting him see I’m free, then I throw my aura, I’m an Omega, I’m hurt, I hit them with that and let their natural instincts rear up and momentarily stun them. Their need to protect will clash with their orders. It’s all the time I need to attack.

 

“Not anymore,” I bait them and grab the chair to use as a weapon as I add an Alpha’s commanding presence to my aura. They falter in their attack as I scramble their need to protect with a need to obey.

 

It messes with their own training and they make sloppy mistakes, stupid mistakes, mistakes that lead to their deaths. Only one of them has the sense to run, I’m right behind him, I’m used to the forest, the jungle, it’s a harsh unforgiving place, a roof top is easy for me.

 

They murdered an innocent man to kidnap me and try to get answers. This survivor also knows some of my secrets. He can’t be allowed to tell anyone. I break his neck.

 

I leave his body where it falls and run back to check on Tommy. Flowing over the obstacles in my way I move fluidly, something I could never have done when I’d first gotten to the Island.

 

Everyone talks about Alphas and what they get from a Bond. A full bite Bonding them to a willing Omega gives them a massive increase in strength, reflexes, and healing that’s nothing short of miraculous. But Omegas get things too, the ability to mimic an Alpha aura, increased dexterity, and it gives a giant boost to their own auras, an example being that when they’re in distress it will cause those nearest to them to try and protect them.

 

Tommy’s starting to come around so I get my hands on a cell phone and dial the cops.

 

The Queen Mansion Now: Oliver Queen

 

Detective Lance is clearly sceptical of my story, I don’t really blame him. “So that’s your story. A guy in a green hood flew in and single handily took out three armed kidnappers. I mean who is he? Why would he do that?”

 

“I don’t know.” And if I really was just Oliver Queen and that had happened to me I really wouldn’t know. “Find him and you can ask.”

 

“What about you?” He asks Tommy. A Tommy who’s been very quiet and subdued, not that I blame him, I’m just glad he’s okay and not hurt. Holding up the police sketch of the man I told the police about the Detective shows it to Tommy, “Did you see the Hood guy?”

 

“I saw,” Tommy glances at me and shakes his head, “Just movement. Everything was blurry, I was kinda out of it. I could feel his Alpha aura though, it slammed into me, I’ve never felt a presence like that before.”

 

“Yeah,” Lance gives off even more disbelieving vibes towards me, “It’s funny isn’t it. One day back and already someone’s gunning for you,” he doesn’t look like he cares about me being kidnapped, but then again, why would he? “Aren’t you popular.”

 

Mom steps in, “Were you able to identify the men?”

 

Lance’s partner answers her, “Scrubbed identities, untraceable weapons, these were pros.”

 

“Yeah,” Detective Lance adds, “They probably figured you’d pay a king’s ransom to get your boy back. Or a Queen’s ransom as it were. After all a parent would do anything to keep their child safe,” the last is thrown at me, at my rashness that lead to Sara being on that boat, at her being Bonded to an Alpha and staying in China for now.

 

“I don’t find your tone appropriate Detective,” Mom tells him and I wait for her to tell him about Sara coming here, that she’ll be living under this roof, but she doesn’t.

 

Walter stands up, “If Oliver can think of anything else he’ll be in touch,” It’s a clear dismissal. “Thank you gentleman for coming,” polite but firm.

 

Sara’s dad takes one last swipe at me as he leaves, “Your luck never seems to run out does it?” If only he knew.

 

I spend the evening in my room researching Adam Hunt. His name is on the list and from what I’ve dug up he’s a very dangerous man. A man that has destroyed his enemies and anyone that’s tried to stop him. And now Laurel is trying to bring him to court.

 

He fits all of our criteria.

 

He’s failed this City.

 

He gets one chance to make it right.

 

“You are different,” Raisa says as she carries in a tray of food, “Not like you to read a book,” I close up my father’s book and smile at her.

 

“I missed you Raisa,” I wipe my screen so only the background is showing.

 

“No kitchen on the Island,” she teases me.

 

“No,” I admit and getting up, “Hey, thank you,” I take the tray from her and look forward to some good food.   “Do I really seem different?” I ask and wonder how badly I’m doing at blending back into life here if she’s noticed.

 

“No,” she says softly, “You’re still a good boy.”

 

“Oh I think we both know I wasn’t,” I point out and hope she never learns of all the things I’ve done, and what I’m going to do to keep my city safe.

 

“But a good heart,” her hand touches my shoulder and I really did miss her, she might not be family, not by blood, but she counts in my heart.

 

“I hope so, I want to be the person you always told me I could be,” she’s always believed in me, even when I wasn’t worth it, when I was just a whiney bratty child.


	5. Chapter 5

The Queen Mansion Now: Oliver Queen

 

The time difference between here and China is incredibly annoying. It meant I had to wait to sync up to them so I could Skype them. I still nearly missed Slade and Sara. Things are not going well for him, the Australian government is understandably upset about losing him to the Americans. Sara’s helping him keep his temper in check but it’s not the same as me being there with him.

 

We get taught that Bonding means Mating. It doesn’t. I’m Bonded to three Alphas but I’m only Mated to one of them. Yao Fei and Shado are family Bonded to me, but Slade is Mated to me. Whereas Sara is family Bonded to Yao Fei and Slade, and she she’s Mated to Shado.

 

Sara can help Slade with his grumpiness and anger management, just like I can help Shado, but I’m Slade’s Mate and this separation is painful for both of us.

 

I know we did it for a reason. I’m the best scout we have for this mission. None of the Alphas could have left either me or Sara behind. Sara wouldn’t have been free to do what I can do, and she doesn’t have a trust fund to start things rolling.

 

When I tell my group about my abduction Slade is the most upset and Sara has physically stand in his way to stop him hijacking a plane to get to me. Shado is also upset, only Yao Fei is calm, he’s always so calm. He is going to use this to push for them being able to come to the US faster.

 

He told us all that this would simply mean moving our plans forward, and not to worry they’d be there soon. Nothing will hurry up the paperwork, that wasn’t what he was telling me.

 

With that in mind I go to leave the house in the morning ready to begin our plans on my own instead of with them by my side.

 

“Oliver,” my mother calls my name and I’m forced to stop and turn around. Walter is there with a man I don’t know, a man that moves like a soldier. “I want to introduce you to someone,” she says as she reaches for my arm. I glance past her to the only person I’ve not met, “John Diggle,” she says as if I should know who he is. “He’ll be accompanying you from now on.”

 

She’s gone and got me a bodyguard, I grit my teeth, “I don’t need a babysitter,” I start attempting to extract myself from this. I really don’t need anyone to get in my way, I have too much to do, and I can’t do that if my every step is being dogged by someone.

 

Walter is surprisingly on my side, “Darling, Oliver’s a grown man, and if he doesn’t feel he needs our protection.”

 

Mom doesn’t let him finish, “Look I understand, but this is something I need,” and with that I get an unwanted hanger on.

 

This is going to complicate matters.

 

Starling City Now: John Diggle

 

Standing in the middle of the street he stares at the empty backseat and wonders what the hell he’s let himself in for. He’s not even been with his client for longer than an hour and the boy has already managed to give him the slip. He’s not used to clients that don’t want to be protected and there’s something off about this one, the outside doesn’t quite mesh up with the inside, he just doesn’t know how yet.

 

Scouring the street he can’t see his client, the boy is gone as if he’d never been in the car.

 

Abandoned Factory Starling City Now: Oliver Queen

 

Breaking into my father’s old factory is child’s play. It’s deserted as advertised and perfect for our plans. The abduction was unexpected, and it’s forced us to move up our plans. But what I’d told the police yesterday was true, the man in the green hood was there in that warehouse and he’s just beginning.

 

I spend my day happily starting to get our base ready. This far from Slade I find I’m ridiculously soothed by indulging my nesting instincts. The satisfaction from bashing things down, of building new areas, of making arrows for me to use, is fulfilling. I even take some time out to work out and I can’t wait to see Slade using some of these pieces of equipment. I know he’ll do them with his shirt off. I can imagine me happily watching him working up a sweat as Sara does the same thing to Shado and Yao Fei mutters in the background at us all.

 

A little target practice with some tennis balls lets me blow off some steam, the bow feels like a piece of me, I breathe the way Yao Fei taught me, I aim the way Shado taught me and then the tennis balls are pinned to the wall.

 

I’m ready.

 

I didn’t want to start this solo but I’m more than capable of doing this on my own. And perhaps this is best. My group is hundreds of miles away from me, they’ll never be suspects in this, how could they be? They are so far away they simply couldn’t do what I’m about to do.

 

Reading up on the rest of Adam Hunt I calmly gear myself up and get ready to hunt down the first person on the list. He must pay for he’s done, and he can never be allowed to hurt Laurel.

 

Starling City Now: Adam Hunt

 

“You remind him that I put him on the bench and I can take him off,” He snaps to the idiot next to him. “I will turn him into a cautionary tale.”

 

“Yes Mr Hunt,” the man says as they walk through the parking garage.

 

“And this attorney? Laurel Lance? You said she wasn’t going to be a problem anymore. I told you to fix that situation,” Adam stops walking to swing around to the man beside him, the idiot was still standing there instead of running off to do Adam’s bidding, he makes a mental note that if this guy fails him again, it’s the last thing he’ll do. “Why are you still here?” He has to prompt the guy to leave.

 

It is so hard to get good help these days.

 

The car is right in front of him when he hears a weird nose and the light behind him explodes. The garage goes dark as Adam wonders what the hell is going on. Another strange noise later and one of his bodyguards is groaning and collapsing to the ground as the other one manhandles Adam into the car.

 

Almost falling into it he watches his guard fire his gun down the garage as he protects Adam. A voice says something Adam can’t quite make out then his guard is just gone as more of those noises float through his car door.

 

Suddenly the car window next to him shatters inwards and he covers his head to protect it from the glass. Huddled and bent over he lifts his head to see what looks like an arrow buried into the far side of his car.

 

The presence of a powerful Alpha rolls over him seconds before he’s yanked from his car and crash lands onto the cold hard floor of the garage. Crouched on the top of his car is an Alpha, who turns out to be male and wearing a green outfit, an outfit complete with a green hood, and the Alpha is pointing a bow and arrow at him.

 

Holding his hands up Adam yells, “Look. Just. Just tell me what you want.”

 

The alpha jumps from the car then picks Adam up by his shirt like it’s nothing, a deep gravelly voice says, “You’re going to transfer forty million dollars into Starling City Bank account 1141 by ten pm tomorrow night.”

 

He can’t believe he’s being robbed by some guy in a green hood, “Or what?” He dares to challenge the Alpha.

 

“Or I’m going to take it and you won’t like how,” isn’t that much of a threat but Adam is still more scared than he wants to admit to. The man runs off and Adam tries to salvage his pride by yelling after him. It earns him an arrow through the back window of his car.

 

For a few seconds he even thinks of giving in and handing over the money, but then he pushes it away. He hasn’t gotten where he is by being weak, he’s not going to just roll over for anyone, Alpha or not, and he’s more than capable of making sure this maniac is forced to meet him on a battlefield where Adam’s men have the upper hand.

 

Starling City Now: Quentin Lance

 

“He was wearing a hood,” Adam Hunt tells them and Quentin really doesn’t want to be here. His little girl is alive. His Sara isn’t dead. She’s with some unknown Alpha that wasn’t letting him near his daughter and he needs to be there for her.

 

“A green hood,” Gets his attention and he tunes back in. He’s not that upset that Adam Hunt was attacked, men like Hunt are usually the ones putting the hurt on the defenceless. But two attacks by a man in a green hood did not bode well, in fact they added up to extreme trouble.

 

Quentin lets Hunt bluster and throw his weight around, they both know the cops will be right outside to protect the little bottom feeder tonight. The addition of a bow and arrow is a twist and Quentin can’t resist a dig at Hunt about an APB on Robin Hood.

 

Leaving with his partner Quentin is annoyed that this means Queen was telling the truth. It looks like tonight was going to be a long night babysitting Hunt in case this hood guy came after him again.

 

The Queen Mansion Now: Oliver Queen

 

Everything is ready.

 

If Hunt does the right thing and pays the forty million I won’t show up to crash his office. If he doesn’t I’ll take the money by force. Either way he’s finished. That much money will cause all his ‘businesses’ to fold. He will no longer be in a position to hurt my city.

 

I’m about to get into the waiting car to drive me to my party, a party that Tommy has thrown together on extremely short notice, when I notice John Diggle, you can call me ‘Digg’, sitting in the back waiting for me.

 

He smiles, “Put on your seatbelt sir,” and if things weren’t so damn complicated I believe I’d like this man. I have a feeling that Yao Fei will and that makes me wonder if Digg would be a good addition to our group.

 

I’m not just here to build a base and start researching targets, I’m here to find people that we can trust, that will add to our skills. Someone like Digg would fit the bill, and he’s just proven himself to be adaptive, that is a skill few people possess. Plus he’s a Beta so he’s no threat to any of our Bonds.

 

“Wouldn’t want you to miss your party,” is said calmly but he’s made his point. I slide into the car as he suggested and put my seatbelt on, I can’t keep the grin off of my face, slipping away from him is going to be difficult but I can rise to the challenge.


	6. Chapter 6

Starling City Now: Oliver Queen

 

The music is loud and unfamiliar. Lights flash on and off. I used to like these places. I used to live for these places. Now I scan the room looking for enemies and there are far too many hiding places for them to lurk in.

 

Walking down the stairs I check my phone, it shows the countdown to Hunt’s deadline. I’m fairly certain he won’t keep it. I’ll probably have to make an example of him. The cop cars ringing his building won’t be a problem, I have another route planned already.

 

Tommy is unsurprisingly surrounded by very beautiful women. When he spots me he waves his hand and moves towards me. The music cuts out as he jogs up the stairs to meet me. “Everybody,” He yells into a microphone, “Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey.” He catches people’s attention, “Man of the hour!” He pats my chest. The crowd cheers and he carries on, “Ladies, please, give this man a proper homecoming.”

 

Walking into the crowd like I’m happy to be here I hear ‘We are the Champions’ start up. I wind my way through the throng and hop up to a mini stage so I can see everyone and they can see me. Time to be Oliver Queen spoilt socialite Omega. “Thank you very much everybody.”

 

“Ollie,” Tommy gets my attention, he’s holding two shot glasses, filled to the brim, “Ollie, Ollie, Ollie, Ollie,” He hands one up to me.

 

I slam it back in one as the crowd goes quiet, the alcohol burns as it goes down, “I’ve missed Tequila!” I yell and that seems to be all they need from me because the party swings into action. Loud. Bright. It’ll be the perfect distraction for me to slip across to Hunt’s and retrieve the money he’s stolen from people.

 

He’s probably there now readying his defences. He probably thinks he can win this. That I’m just an Alpha. He’s not met anyone like me before and he’s going to lose.

 

I mingle like I’m supposed to and to one side Diggle keeps an eye on me. He never loses me and I’m going to have to take drastic steps to get rid of him in a while. Tommy sidles up to me, “Does he wipe for you too?” He asks as he jerks his chin towards Diggle. “Now by my rough estimate you have not had sex in one thousand eight hundred and thirty nine days,” if only he knew. Slade and I were very through in our temporary goodbye, I couldn’t do much more than lay there afterwards as my brain had melted from the orgasms he’d wrung from my very willing body. I also limped out of the hotel because I’m sure his knot was bigger than normal, or else I simply didn’t want to let him go.

 

“As your wingman,” Tommy turns me to look at where three women were dancing. “I highly recommend Carmen Golden.”

 

I’m not interested but can’t help asking, “Which one is she?” All three of the women are beautiful so it’s hard to tell which one he means.

 

“The one who looks like the chick from Twilight,” Is not the most helpful answer he could have given.

 

“What’s Twilight?” I ask as if I’ve never been off the Island in five years. Not that I really bothered with films or TV when I was off the Island. I was too busy with other things.

 

“You are so better off not knowing,” I guess he wasn’t impressed with it and there’s a tone in his voice that makes me wonder who managed to drag him to a cinema to see the film.

 

The women don’t hold my attention in the slightest and I glance over to catch my sister buying drugs. She’s trying to be subtle but she’s so very obvious. She’s also at a party and she’s only seventeen.

 

“Back in a minute,” I tell Tommy and stalk towards my sister.

 

“Ollie, hey, this party is sick,” Thea says as I cut her from her friends and lead her to one side. It’s easy to pick pocket her bag as I do it.

 

“Who let you in here?” I demand wanting to know how she snuck in. She’s underage and should be home right now.

 

“I believe it was somebody who said, right this way Miss Queen,” she looks happy and pleased with herself.

 

“Well you shouldn’t be here,” I point out to her.

 

Her amusement vanishes, “Ollie I’m not twelve anymore.”

 

“No, you’re seventeen,” and very underage for this.

 

“Ollie I love you, but you can’t come back here and judge me, especially for being just like you,” she tries to justify her behaviour.

 

I wish she could understand how bad this behaviour is for her. How this could screw up her life. Or the lives of others. I was a spoilt, irresponsible brat, I won’t let her become like I was. “I know it couldn’t have been easy for you when I was,” I pause and then decide the best word is, “Away.”

 

“Away?” She’s not impressed with my word choice. “No you died. My brother and my father died,” she does not pull her verbal punches. “I went to your funerals.”

 

“I know,” I tell her.

 

“No you don’t, Mom had Walter, I had no one. You guys all act like it’s cool and let’s forget about the last five years. Well I can’t. For me it’s kinda permanently in there so I’m sorry,” her voice is breaking a little on some of her words, “If I turned out some major disappointment,” I shake my head because she isn’t a disappointment. “But this? Me. Is the best I could do with what I had to work with.” She turns away from me and I wish Shado were here, she’s so good with people, she’d be able to help Thea more me.

 

I really hope they can get here soon. I miss all of them.

 

Disposing of the drugs I’d lifted off of my sister I look up from the trash to see Diggle watching me thoughtfully. I know he’s seen me throwing away the drugs but he doesn’t say or do anything.

 

Moving away from him I walk straight into Laurel.

 

“You’re here?” I wasn’t expecting her at all. We didn’t part amicably and it gives me hope for Sara if her sister is here.

 

“Tommy,” Explains a lot, trust him to interfere, he might say he’s not much of an Omega but he hates it when people fall out, he’ll put a lot of effort into patching things up and making people he cares about be happy. “He made a point that there were too many years between us to leave things the way we left them. Is there someplace quieter we could go?”

 

Starling City Now: Laurel Lance

 

He’s led her to a very quiet area. Beside them an illuminated earth hangs suspended in mid-air. It spins slowly as they walk along a balcony. “I’m sorry about saying that you should have been the one to be Bonded. That was wrong,” She is ashamed that she said that, no one should be forced to Bond.

 

“If I could turn back time so she never left Starling City I would,” Oliver’s voice is unusually quiet.

 

It gives her the push she needs to turn to him, “About Sara, there’s something I need to ask.”

 

“Okay,” He nods.

 

“When she Bonded,” she pauses unsure of how to ask this. “Did she suffer?” Bites are barbaric and usually forced on an Omega. Laurel’s seen some of the wounds herself, her dad is a cop, and now she’s an attorney, she knows how bad it could be.

 

“No,” His voice is firm, confident, he never blinks as he looks her right in the eyes, “The Bites healed almost immediately, the scars are clean and crisp.”

 

Closing her own eyes Laurel shudders in relief, “I think about her nearly every day.”

 

“Me too,” he says and Laurel wonders if he’s still in love with her sister, a sister that would be unable to care for him that way because of the Mating.

 

“Guess we still have one thing in common then,” she throws the olive branch out to him grateful that he not only answered her but has managed to ease her worries about her sister. “I can’t believe I’m going to say this, but, if you need someone to talk to, about what happened to you, I’m here”.

 

A buzzing noise comes from him and breaks the moment. It still feels like a breakthrough for her though, that something good finally happened to their family. He gets his phone out and glances at it with an annoyed expression.

 

“Something wrong?” She asks as he puts the phone away.

 

Shaking his head he tells her, “I asked somebody to do something. They didn’t do it. I’m sorry I have to go back to my party. I’m glad we had this talk. Thank you.” And then he walks away from her leaving her standing there staring after him. It reminds her of when they used to date, he did that to her then too.

 

Starling City Now: John Diggle

 

The more he watches his client the more things don’t add up. He shadows the boy, no the man, through the party and up to where Mr Queen talks softly with another Omega. Nothing exciting happens and then Mr Queen leaves her and she stares after him like there’s some very serious history there.

 

His client does not go back to the party, in fact he ducks around and John has to hurry to get ahead of him to cut him off. Lurking just out of sight he waits for his client to walk past him before asking, “Something I can help you with sir?” Mr Queen stops in his tracks and goes from focused to relaxed in an instant, he’s hiding something.

 

“I just want a second to myself,” Is a terrible lie.

 

“I would believe you Mr Queen,” He wouldn’t but he’s playing nice, “If you weren’t so full of crap.” Gesturing he adds, “Party’s this way.”

 

He’s a bit surprised when Mr Queen gives in so easily. And then the door he knows was open is suddenly locked. He goes to try it himself and everything goes dark.


	7. Chapter 7

Starling City Now: Quentin Lance

 

This is just want he wanted to do, stand around outside at night while behind him Adam Hunt fortified his office so it was like Fort Knox, and across the street Oliver Queen got to celebrate coming back from the dead and not being Bonded.

 

“All’s clear,” his partner says and they have all exits and entrances covered, as well as extra bodies around just in case.  Hunt’s a very connected bottom feeder.

 

They stand there and wait, Hunt said the guy in the hood had said he’d be there at ten, so Quentin guesses Hunt just got stood up.  All in all it could be worse, so Quentin chalks it up to luck and stands there a bit longer.  Only Adam Hunt phones out on his mobile and somehow this hood guy has managed to sneak past everyone to attack Hunt.

 

The power is out in various systems so they’re forced to go up the stairs.  By the time they burst in it’s nearly all over. The bodies of Hunt’s men litter the ground, the unknown archer makes a break from the left as a powerful Alpha aura slams into everyone causing them to hesitate and try to look away.  Lance tries to shoot him without being able to see him clearly but the guy throws himself out of a window.

 

Running over as his head clears from the Alpha presence, Lance gets to see the guy in the hood on a damn wire sliding down to the building across the street.  “Tell me you saw that,” his partner says as disbelieving as he is.

 

Starling City Now: Oliver Queen

 

I survived.  I also completed my objective but it was close.  Too close.  This is why there were going to be three of us in green hoods.  We planned to swap in and out confusing our enemies.  If one of us on our own is dangerous then three of us is unstoppable.  Three of us with Sara and Slade as back up and who could extract us if we bumped our heads and got knocked out for a few seconds like I did.

 

Wiping the greasepaint off my face I go back to my party.

 

In the background the music cuts out and I just know its Sara’s dad.  The man is anything but stupid.  He’ll search the building for the man in the hood, luckily that man is no longer wearing a hood.

 

Detective Lance is standing by Tommy, they get on even worse than I used to with the man.  “Detective,” I call out and they both turn to me as I come to stand beside Tommy.  “This is a private party.”

 

“Yeah, well there was an incident at Adam Hunt’s building tonight, you know anything about that?” Lance is his normal harsh abrasive self and in full cop mode.

 

“Who’s Adam Hunt?” I ask like anyone who’s been away for five years would.

 

“He’s a millionaire bottom feeder and I’m kinda surprised you’re not friends,” is shot back at me.  He really doesn’t like me.

 

“I’ve been out of town for a while,” I don’t rise to his bait.

 

“Yeah, well he just got attacked by the guy with the hood,” He says and I keep the truth off of my face and out of my eyes.  “The guy that saved your ass the other day,” and this is what’s always made Detective Lance such a good cop, he knows how to look at evidence and follow it.

 

“The hood guy?” I question.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Do you want to find him?” I can act like I’m helping and still be a smart ass, I turn to the crowd and shout out, “Hey everybody, two million dollars to anybody that can find a nutjob in a green hood.”  It gets their attention and they yell out at my offer.  I may smirk a little when I turn back to Sara’s dad, she’s gonna be mad at me but I know this story is going to make Slade laugh.

 

Stepping up to me Lance gets in my face, his Beta aura is strong but like most people he doesn’t know how to use it, “Did you even try to save her?” He asks me and he means Sara.  The man I know is his partner tries to stop him but Lance isn’t done, “Did you even try?”

 

The cops leave and I really don’t want to be here anymore, I want to be home, I want to be with my Alphas, with Sara.  I walk away but I’m not finished, I have to play my part. I climb back onto the podium and call out, “It’s way too quiet in here and this is a party,” it cues the music to come back on and the party to start back up. 

 

I go to mingle again but Tommy is there, “That’s some coincidence, you asking to have your party here and Hunt getting robbed right next door, and by the same guy that rescued us at the warehouse,” and Tommy proves once again why he got through school without having to hit the books, he’s a lot smarter than he acts.

 

“If I were you Tommy I’d just be grateful I was alive,” I hold his eyes and something like surprise flits across his face.

 

“What happened to you on that Island?” He looks concerned and worried.

 

“A lot,” I leave it at that and go pretend I’m enjoying my party.

 

The Queen Mansion Now: Oliver Queen

 

I get back from my party with a very pissed off Diggle stuck to me like glue.  He knows I did something but he can’t work out what.  He even follows me into my room and checks it out as my phone buzzes with a message.  It’s from Shado and it simply says, “Skype.”

 

Hurrying I grab my laptop and boot it up.  Digg is still hanging around so I sprawl out on my bed and ignore him, he’ll get the hint and leave soon.  We knew our communications were going to be monitored so there won’t be anything incriminating from any of us that he’ll be able to overhear.

 

Logging in I lay on my stomach and put my elbows on the bed so I can rest my chin in my hands.  I’ve barely entered my password when the incoming call happens and I accept it.  They’re all there waiting for me, “Hey,” I can’t keep the grin off my face or the joy out of my voice.  “God I’ve missed you.”

 

“We’ve missed you too,” Yao Fei says and then asks, “How did it go?” He means the thing with Hunt but I act like he means the party.

 

“Really good, my first party back here in Startling and it was a total success,” I ramble about music and noise and lights.  “Oh and Sara?  Laurel was there.  She came to see me and she asked about you.”

 

“She did?” Sara’s eyes widen, she really thinks her family hates her, she knows about the divorce, how her mom left in the end as her dad hit the bottle, she blames herself.

 

“Yes, she thinks about you all the time Sara.  She even offered to let me talk to her if I needed someone to talk to,” I really want Sara to be able to have the same family reunion I got.

 

“Thank you,” Sara says and I’ve seen her kill with no emotion so seeing her with half formed tears upsets me too, I need to be there with her to help comfort her.  The three alphas react instantly and start fussing her.

 

“Any time,” I choke out.

 

Sara’s tough though and she’s soon under control, so we get back to our call.  “Oliver,” Yao Fei takes control of our chat, “We have news for you,” he won’t quite look at the camera.

 

“Yao Fei,” I whine slightly, “I know that face, that’s your bad news face.”

 

“It is,” Slade says gruffly and moves closer, “Shado and Sara are coming to you just like we said, but I,” he clears his throat and squirms, “Oliver I’m sorry, my government is being awkward, I have to go back so they can finish debriefing me and get me discharged.”

 

“No!” No, no, no, “Slade, no, the embassy are supposed to do that, you’re supposed to come here, to me, with Shado and Sara.  Damn it Slade you’re my Mate, they can’t do that, they can’t keep us apart.”

 

“I know kid, believe me I know, it’s just some formality, we’re nearly done here.  There’s a joint task force on Lian Yu right now, they’re finding everything just like we told them,” He has his grumpy look on his face, I’m really glad I’m not whoever was unlucky enough to tell him he’d have to go to Australia before he could come to me.  “It won’t be much longer and then I’m going to be there with you and nothing’s going to tear me away from you ever again.”

 

Reaching out to touch the screen where his face is I stroke it, “Slade, maybe I can fly to Australia and meet you there,” my father’s mission can wait a few days or weeks, for me Slade is more important, thought I hate having to wait.

 

“No,” Yao Fei says, “You are home, you are settled, Slade will be there soon.  Until then you will have Shado.  If you go with Slade they may drag their feet, this way they will have to hurry so he can be with you.”

 

“Fine,” I sigh and let my face fall onto the bed, “Doesn’t stop me missing sleeping next to him every night.  My bed isn’t the same without you Slade, it’s too quiet here, I’ve never been away from you for this long since before we Mated.”

 

“Oh god Oliver,” his voice breaks slightly and that’s not like him at all, “I miss you too, there’s no one at my back when I sleep, no one to make me laugh, no one to complicate my life.  Our little bird Sara is amazing but she doesn’t have your humour, Shado is too tranquil, and Yao Fei,” he doesn’t have to say anything just throws me a look that I understand perfectly.

 

Chuckling I nod, “Oh yeah, I know Slade.”  I make the effort to brighten up and lighten the mood, “So tell me all about your days, I want to hear everything.”  I might be dying inside because they’re keeping Slade from me for longer than anticipated but at least I can have this, at least I can talk to them and see them.

 

The Queen Mansion Now: John Diggle

 

Standing quietly in the corner he gets to see a very different side of Oliver Queen.  Up until now he’s only seen the Omega in complete control of his emotions, each movement precise, and he blinks as he realises that Mr Queen almost moves like a soldier, and he doesn’t think he’s that far out either, whoever this Slade is he mentioned being discharged, he must be part of the Australian Army.

 

Laughing happily, this version of Oliver Queen looks younger, more relaxed, and very much in love.  He listens in with interest and learns several facts that haven’t been in the news.  Not only is Oliver Queen Mated and Bonded, he’s Bonded to three Alphas, the same three Alphas that Sara Lance is Mated and Bonded to.  The news also hasn’t hinted at anyone else being on the Island with them, but there are hints from this conversation that not only were there other people there, but they were actively trying to hurt the two Omegas, there were battles on that Island, battles that ended in other people’s deaths.

 

The way Oliver reaches up to touch his left shoulder and rub it now and again causes John to guess that there are three Bites there, Bites that have healed nice and clear.

 

They end the call with a promise of a care package to Oliver and John slips away as Oliver tells them how much he loves them.  This is not the same man that’s been causing him so much trouble, and while it answers several questions he’s not even thought to ask, it raises lots of others.  He’s patient though and confident he’ll find them out eventually.

 

The North China Sea Then: Oliver Queen

 

We’d drifted for days and what little supplies we had were almost gone.  Dad had said, “There’s not enough for all of us,” In my ear but I was so tired I didn’t move.

 

“Save your strength,” I muttered weak and exhausted.

 

“You can survive this,” He’d hissed back at me, “Make it home. Make it better. Right my wrongs. But you’ve got to live through this first,” I let my eyes close again and he shook me gently, “Do you hear me Ollie? Do you hear me son?”

 

“Just rest dad,” I needed him to stop talking and rest, I needed to not hear him talk like he wasn’t going to make it home too.

 

He kissed my forehead and gently moved me away from him, I thought he was going to take a nap and wanted some space. The sound of the gunshot penetrated the fog clouding my mind and I jerked completely awake to see he’d shot and killed the last of the crew.

 

The last thing he said to me was, “Survive,” and then he shot himself in front of me.

 

The Queen Mansion Now:  Oliver Queen

 

I’m feeling very pleased with myself right now.  The money I stole back from Adam Hunt is being distributed to his victims, he’s finished, they are not, they finally get to have their lives back again.

 

I’ve even been good and not given Digg the slip for a few days, I know he was listening in as I spoke to my Alphas but he’s not said anything, and there have been no press leaks, so he’s very good at keep thing under wraps.  He holds the door of the car open for me and I get out and jog up the steps to the house.  I noticed Tommy’s latest sports car sitting in the drive so I’m unsurprised when I hear his voice in the house.

 

“Oliver,” My mother calls my name, “You have a package, from China.”  They’re in the main sitting room, the one my father used for unofficial meetings.  The package is sitting on the coffee table and not only is my mother there, but so is Walter, Thea, and Tommy.

 

“It came already?” I bound over and try to get into it, its sealed shut.

 

“You were expecting something?” Mom asks and then Digg is next to me offering a small knife, it’s the one he keeps strapped to him at all times.  I don’t mention that I spotted it days ago, the hang of his clothes doesn’t hide it that well.

 

“Yes, they said they’d be sending me something,” I cut through the tape and hand the blade back.  Pulling open the box I find it’s filled with bubble wrap that’s soon thrown onto the floor.  In the middle of the box is a little nest filled with goodies.

 

Goodies that also include a white volleyball with a note stuck to it in Slade’s handwriting, “Don’t get any ideas,” it makes me laugh, he hates that joke I made about being a castaway and my own friend being called Wilson.  Holding it under my arm I pull out his grey scarf.  It’s not actually a scarf, it has a special name, he even told me how he got it and why, I still call it a scarf to his face and he always pulls the funniest expressions before getting his own back on me.  Lifting it up to my nose I breathe in and I can smell him.  Clinging to the ball and to the scarf I fight off tears.

 

“Ollie?” Thea’s staring at me in concern.

 

“Sorry,” My voice is thick, “I just miss them so much.  They’re my Alphas and they’re not here with me.”  I might miss Slade the most but I miss the others too.

 

“Alphas?” Tommy’s surprised and his jaw has dropped open.

 

Walter steps in, “Oliver is Mated and Bonded, just like Sara is,” if anything Tommy looks more shocked, “His Alphas and his fellow Omega are going to move in with us when they get here.”

 

The Queen Mansion Now: Tommy Merlyn

 

“Oh,” He says and reels under the news.  Ollie is still cradling the volleyball and rubbing the gray material that looks like a scarf against his cheek, and he’s smiling, really smiling.  He’s not done that since he got back, oh there have been hints but only slight ones.

 

“A volleyball?” Thea asked and isn’t shocked at the knowledge her brother is Mated so Tommy tries to pretend he’s okay with it too, and he wants to know about the volleyball too.

 

“Slade,” Ollie says and laughs again, “His last name is Wilson,” he glances at Thea with that old mischievous expression, the one that usually meant he was going to drag Tommy into something, something that was usually fun.

 

“Wait,” Tommy frowns and then hazards a guess, “His last name is Wilson?  You were stuck as a castaway on an Island with a guy called Wilson?”  Ollie nods rapidly and Tommy can’t help laughing at the Castaway reference, the volleyball suddenly makes a lot of sense, whoever this Slade Wilson is he clearly has a sense of humour.

 

Ollie comes over and sits between Tommy and Thea.  There are three more gifts in the box, each of them has a story attached to them and it gives Tommy a bit of insight into his friend.  What surprises him the most is the soft wafting Omega aura suffused with happiness and love coming off of Ollie.  The last time Tommy felt something like that had been from his own dad when he was really little, long before his mom was murdered.  He never thought Ollie would settle down with anyone but Laurel but it’s clear that Ollie is settled, that he’s Bonded, and he’s in love.

 

He can’t work out why the world hasn’t been told yet.  Playboy Omega Oliver Queen is big news on any given day, so this would be so huge that it blows Tommy’s mind.

 

And then he really thinks about the names of the Alphas and that the gift of feathers on the twine were yellow and from someone called Sara.  He can guess why this hasn’t hit the news, Quentin Lance and his ex-wife were already trying to get Sara’s Bonds annulled, when they find out that Oliver is also Bonded and to the same Alphas, things are not going to go well.  Lance hates Ollie on a good day, this would drive him over the edge.  And Laurel, suddenly the reasons Ollie wanted to see her make sense, he’s not trying to rekindle anything he’s probably trying to ease the way for Sara when she comes back.

 

Outside CNRI Now: Oliver Queen

 

I slipped out of the house late in the evening to do some research and to check up on Laurel.  All of her clients are happy and things are looking up for them.  I have a name checked off the list already and at home Slade’s scarf is waiting for me to bury my nose in it so I can sleep tonight.

 

Crouched on a fire escape I’m not upset to find out about Tommy and Laurel.  My Mating to Slade means there is no one else for me now.  My Bonds to Yao Fei and Shado stabilise me and I discover I’m happy they found each other, no matter how brief it was.

 

Strangely Tommy doesn’t mention that I’m Bonded, he even hints he thought I’d left with Laurel to rekindle things I’m not interested in anymore.  Perhaps he was waiting for Laurel to declare that she and I are through.

 

Laurel dismisses his flirtatious attention and calls him on the fact he’s not a one girl type of guy, she completely misses how he tells her it depends on the girl.  I’ve never heard Tommy say that before, I think he might be serious about her.

 

Near Lian Yu Then: Oliver Queen

 

I thought I was hallucinating when I leaned over the edge of the raft to see the Island.  I didn’t realise what it would hold for me.  I didn’t know how much it would change me.

 

Starling City Now: Oliver Green

 

There are many more names on the list, those who rule my city through intimidation and fear.  Every last one of them will wish I had died on that Island.

 

The Queen Mansion Now: Moira Queen

 

“The police failed to identify the men I hired to kidnap Oliver,” the man tells her and Moira feels some relief that it can’t be traced back to her.  “They never will. Should we arrange another abduction?”

 

“No,” she says firmly, she doubts her son knows anything, he appears to be too caught up with missing his Alphas.  “There are other ways of finding out what my son knows.”

 

She also can’t put him through that again.  Oliver is too gentle an Omega for it not to have terrified him the first time, the way he’d cradled a volleyball and told them about each gift while giving off such love and happiness lets her know that.  Her Oliver is in love and she abandons her plan to try and talk him out of breaking his Bonds, she’s never seen him like this before, not even with Laurel.  No, she’ll reserve judgement until she meets his Alphas, if they aren’t worthy of her son she’ll make plans then to talk him out of staying with them.  And if they are worthy then her son is going to get to spend the rest of his life being happy.

 

And no one is going to take her family away from her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thank you for reading, hope it was okay and that you aren't too disappointed that the couples didn't get together just yet. Give me a few days to work on the next episode :)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any and all mistakes, I’ve tried to catch those I could, but I’m only human. 
> 
> Sorry for this. I should be working on other stories. I’m having ‘Motivational’ issues due to too much work and some personal reasons (like an anniversary I’m trying to forget), and frankly this show is getting under my skin. I didn’t realise it would be this fun to watch, I know the bare minimum about the DC Comic verse but I know enough to have me yelling at the show and wincing as Oliver blunders into things. Plus I’ve always liked the Omega/Alpha trope. It won’t allow the show’s storyline to run smoothly but it’s amusing to mess with. Oh well this is the result. I hope it’s not too bad. (Added plus, is Manu Bennett, damn you for being so talented and making me root for a character I know will fall the dark side).
> 
> Unknown posting schedule.


End file.
